


Dracula

by uniquecellest



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Also this is set in 2011, Because I'm pretty sure that's when season one ends, F/M, I'm probably wrong tho, Set almost immediately after season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Valentine's day is only a couple weeks away, Wally is wondering what to get Artemis, Superboy and M'gann are still learning about the holiday, and everyone else is just focused on missions and school. However, when half of the team is sent on a covert mission and doesn't return after a week the others find out what the mission is in hopes of finding their friends and stopping a big bad.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Raquel Ervin & Kaldur'ahm, Raquel Ervin/Kaldur'ahm
Kudos: 3





	Dracula

It's January 31, 2011 in Happy Harbor. Superboy, M'gann and Zatanna have been home from school for a while now. M'gann is looking through a cookbook to figure out what they'll be having for dinner when Wally comes in from the zeta tubes. As do Aqualad and Raquel, leaving Robin and Artemis being the only ones yet to arrive. As Aqualad and Raquel start talking to their teammates, Wally's mind is lost is space as he goes into his souvenir room looking at every piece he has collected from all of their missions, he stops and halts and inspects the Dr. Fate helmet as if it could give him some answers.

"Wally, are you okay?" Conner wonders as he and the others watch their friend.

"Not really," Wally admits. "Valentine's day is soon and I want to get Artemis something special, I just don't know what."

Conner and M'gann look at each other then at the others, both asking at the same time what Valentine's Day is. With Wally to invested in the helmet, Raquel volunteers the information. She informs them that Valentine's is a day that many people use to show their love. While it is most commonly portrayed a being a holiday for lovers, it can also be a day to show love between friends, family, or for oneself. 

Zatanna tries to calm Wally down, but gets quiet when Wally asks her what she's getting for Robin. Wally smirks triumphantly, that is until Zatanna smirks back and gives a side eye.

"No way. You already know what you're getting him?!"

"That's for me to know."

"Oh man."

Soon enough Robin and Artemis arrive. Red Tornado and Batman come before The Team. It still feels like yesterday that they had defeated The Light and saved the League from Vandal Savage but in reality it has been a month and with no major troubles the Team has been able to relax a bit and has only had to worry about trouble at school.

"Finally, a mission." Wally breathes out. Secretly he's hoping that whatever it is will give him an idea on what to get Artemis. 

Batman pulls up a map showing Transylvania. He informs that there is something small there that only half of them need to go. Batman appoints M'gann, Wally, Aqualad, and Robin. Inside Bruce knows that Dick can do what he needs to do for the mission, but as a father he is worried. He had discussed this with the other Leaguers about appointing Zatanna instead. Dr. Fate intervened - or what is Zatara or both? - and made the point that if something went wrong and if any brainwashing happened Zatanna would be the greatest asset to the enemy has she could use her magic to take down the rest of her teammates; but if something were to go wrong and she got sent with the rest to figure out then she could help bring them back.

It became father against father but when most of the Leaguers agreed with Fate, Batman knew he didn't have a choice.

"You four will go to Transylvania, find out who or what is making the locals scared and even some disappear. Put a stop to it. And id anything goes wrong you report back to the League immediately. Am I understood?'

"Yes sir." 

With that the four assigned pack their things and say goodbye and reassure them they'll be back in no time.

If only they knew the trouble that was going to occur.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Wally having forgot the first four Valentine's with Artemis, Batman vs. Dracula, and Avengers Assemble s1, ep 5


End file.
